Heart rhythm disorders (arrhythmias) occur when there is a malfunction in the electrical impulses to the heart that coordinate how the heart beats. During arrhythmia, a heart may beat too fast, too slowly or irregularly. Catheter ablation is a widely used therapy for treating arrhythmias and involves threading a catheter through blood vessels of a patient and into the heart. In some embodiments, radio frequency (RF) energy may be applied through the catheter tip to destroy abnormal heart tissue causing the arrhythmia. In other embodiments a catheter tip may be configured to cryogenically ablate heart tissue.
Guiding the placement of a catheter during ablation therapy within the heart is important. Conventional catheter ablation procedures are conducted using X-ray and/or ultrasound imaging technology to facilitate catheter guidance and ablation of heart tissue. Conventional Cardiac EP (ElectroPhysiology) Systems are X-ray based systems which use electroanatomical maps. Electroanatomical maps are virtual representations of the heart showing sensed electrical activity. Examples of such systems include the Carto® electroanatomic mapping system from Biosense Webster, Inc., Diamond Bar, Cali., and the EnSite NavX® system from Endocardial Solutions Inc., St. Paul, Minn.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) has several distinct advantages over X-ray imaging technology, such as excellent soft-tissue contrast, the ability to define any tomographic plane, and the absence of ionizing radiation exposure. In addition, MRI offers several specific advantages that make it especially well suited for guiding various devices used in diagnostic and therapeutic procedures including: 1) real-time interactive imaging, 2) direct visualization of critical anatomic landmarks, 3) direct high resolution imaging, 4) visualization of a device-tissue interface, 5) the ability to actively track device position in three-dimensional space, and 6) elimination of radiation exposure.
Induced RF currents (referred to as RF coupling) on coaxial cables, electrical leads, guide wires, and other elongated devices utilized in MRI environments can be problematic. Such RF coupling may cause significant image artifacts, and may induce undesired RF energy deposition in the tissue in contact/adjacent with the device, resulting in local tissue heating and permanent tissue damage.